Avatar I of 4 The Lost Peace
by antheunis011
Summary: It all starts with the little differences.


Before we start I want to share a thought. What's with all these island sized turtles.

Let's see: in the Avatar The Last Airbendee we have the Lion-Turtle, some sort of super wise mythological beast that roams the seas and will only appear once when there is a problem that can't be solved by normal means once it becomes an adult. (Hmm...is anyone reminded of Legendary Pokemons with this)

In Naruto we have the Tree-Tails – which is essentially a nuclear class battleship with a super hull and the Turtle Island, which is in reality a Turtle Fortress with all those spikes on it's shell.

**Also, this is little something that I took up as a way to clear my head. Do not expect regular updates, I am focussing on DxN. **But whenever my head does get blocked as in me being unable to write like i want to, I'll most likely be writing this.

**Ages: **Naruto, Zuko (18); Azula, Soka, Mai, Ty Lee (17); Suki, Katara (16); Aang, Toph (15); Kiyi (8)

**AU warning. Dark themes later on (if we reach it). M for a reason.**

XXX - XXX

It's the little things

XXX - XXX

**South Pole; Sokka and Katara**

There is one fact about the South Pole of any dimension that will never change. The place is _cooold!_

The South Pole of the Bending Nations is made out of solid sea ice, with little to no earth actually present in it's make.

Sea ice is simply frozen ocean water, liquid given proper solid form. It forms, grows, and melts in the ocean.

It's life is simple, and it's lands are barren.

There are no plants in the wastes of the South Pole.

Yet, it's waters are filled with fish, making it a prime territory for fishing.

Amongst the large icebergs that were covered with a pristine white snow sheet throughout the year making out the landscape, there were many small passages of sea water. Within these small and large slips of courses, little chunks of ice were slowly drifting along in random lines of the icy waters.

Amidst these icy waters of the South Pole, Sokka and Katara, brother and sister, children of the Southern Water Tribe Chieftain Hakoda, were drifting down a small stream in a canoe. Both siblings were wearing blue and white bulky fur-made clothing.

Sokka is a 17 year old boy with tan skin. He has black hair done up in a warrior wolf's tail.

Sokka loves meat of any kind and lame jokes, but he also has the responsibility as the only 'man' of the village to keep his tribe safe and well feed, meaning that he doesn't get as many chances to goof of as he would like.

The teen was holding up a spear at the ready in his hands while following the whimsical movements of a polar fish with his eyes. Hunger shone in them like a light while he licked his lips. He could already taste the taste of freshly cooked fish in his mouth.

Behind him in the canoe sat his younger sister, looking over the other side of the boat.

Katara, who is 16 years of age, has the same skin tone as her brother Sokka. She is a novice water bender, a human being with the power to pull the element of water under her command, the last one remaining in the Southern Water Tribe after the Fire Nation had killed or captured the rest. This included their mother.

Katara has her black hair done up in a small bun with two loops on the sides of her face. She too was staring at a fish that was very similar to the one her brother was eyeing, however her expression far more normal that her brother's.

Both sea creatures were swimming very close to the surface of the water, but they were still out of Sokka's reach. They couldn't move the canoe, as it would scare the fish away. So they had to stay still.

Being two of the few tribesmen still capable of hunting in the freezing weather of the South Pole, both brother and sister were expected to provide for the tribe's wanting stomachs. Ever since the warriors of their tribe had gone off to fight in the 100 Winters War some 4 years ago, they have been the main providers of food for their small tribe of 40. And their last time hunting out in the arctic wastes, more specifically hunting for seal had proven to be...unfulfilling since most of the seals were hunted down by polarbear-dogs before they could get to them.

Because of that, today the siblings were trying out their luck at fishing.

And fishing in the arctic waters of the South pole wasn't as easy as it was in the warm climates of the Fire Nation seas and Earth Kingdom lakes. It was nothing like throwing a line out into the sea from the comfort of the ground, knowing that sooner or later something will catch on the bait.

In the arctic, the fish tended to keep out in open water where they can outmaneuver their predators. They have learned to keep away from the seals lining the ice shelves, polarbear-dogs wandering the coasts and humans drilling holes in the ice caps. And out in the open water, they can doze in the sun.

To fish in the arctic, you had to go where the fish were, and hope that they won't scurry away immediately.

"Hehehe...It's not getting away from me this time!" Sokka grinned to himself confidently as he spied the single polar fish which was in his sights edging ever so closer and closer to their little blue family canoe.

Calling over to his younger sister over his shoulder, the southern water tribe tribesman made sure to keep a tight grip on his spear.

"Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish. Who needs your strange water magic when I have my spear."

His sister didn't seem to be all that impressed by that statement if the eye roll she gave his back was anything to go by.

While her brother most often than not loved to boast about his own hunting skills, most of the time they ended up coming back to the tribe with empty hands and nets lacking food.

Unfortunetly, empty hands can't feed little children and the elderly of their tribe – unless one practiced cannibalism.

With a huff, the young bender of the aquatic element looked back over the side of the boat again, not even contemplating about dignifying Sokka's words with a response.

Katara then narrowed her eyes at the fish that was swimming close to the boat's hull, seemingly taunting her to catch it if she dared by its presence.

Katara shoot a quick side glance with her eyes towards her older brother who was still focused on the fish swimming in front of him. He was most likely completely unaware of what was happening behind his back, so a little bending wouldn't hurt. It also wouldn't be the first time he spaced out at the prospect of food in his stomach, yet he always took forever to catch a fish on his own.

Coming to a quick decision in the snap of a few seconds, Katara took a calming breath. The water bender removed the tight glove of her left hand since it would only get in her way, letting her own darkened skin come into contact with the cool arctic air of the South Pole.

Shivering just barely at the sudden change in temperature from warm to icy on her skin, she ignored the cold.

Katara then stretched out that very same arm out in the direction of the fish in the water while taking another deep breath, since her bending wasn't something to gawk at and she needed to clear her head to make it work.

With a look of hard concentration etching onto her face, the young water tribe girl started to make funny wavy motions in mid-air with her hand. The girl then moved her exposed to the elements hand up and down, up and down in a rhythmical fashion. Soon enough, the water surface in front of Katara started to ripple and squirm as she attempted to bend the salty liquid to her will.

All of a sudden a bubble of water shot up from the icy ocean water with a silent 'PLOP'.

A fish was being suspended and held in its center like in a prison made out of water. The marine life was swimming in circles within the floating bubble, seemingly attempting to find it's way away from the enclosed pool.

"Sokka, look!" Katara exclaimed with excitement. She did it!

"Sshh! Katara, you're going to scare the fish away." Her older brother shushed Katara without even turning around to speak to her face, he was too busy to do it at the moment. The young southern water tribe warrior had a look of pure bliss adorning his face as he eyed the fishy delicacy in the water. It was coming closer and closer to their little blue canoe, just a little more and he would have his meat. Sokka wetted his lips with his tongue and wiggled the fingers of the arm that wasn't holding the spear as he eyed the fish like a hawk on weed. "Mmmm... I can already smell it cookin'."

At that thought Sokka released a strange, yet somehow still manly sounding mix between the sounds of a purr and a moan. It was a good thing that such effects couldn't be translated to written forms as some readers would have been scarred for life.

In the meantime, Katara was making slow yet steady circular movements with both of her arms, in doing so suspending the bubble of water that held the fish in the air and moving it around. She was having a hard time doing even simple things like this since she never had any sort of bending trainer.

Everything she knew (which wasn't much) she had discovered on her own.

Her face was contorted with the focus it took Katara to keep the water bubble floating and moving in the air like that. She had to be careful and make sure that it didn't simply burst in mid air or lose it's form, because she might lose the fish in such case.

The southern water tribe water bender was struggling with the bubble of water as it passed right in front of her. ''But, Sokka! I caught one!"

The bubble which was containing the fish she had caught slowly drifted over her head and headed towards Sokka. Her brother was still oblivious to her success though in his own little focused state, most likely tuning her voice out of his ears.

She struggled to keep the bubble stable before raising her voice a little to make her idiot brother listen, in turn making the bubble's surface ripple vividly as her concentration was redirected from bending to shouting. ''Sokka, just turn around and take a look!''

But Sokka didn't listen.

Instead of listening, the older teen prepared to trust the spear he was holding up in his hand after the fish in front of him, ensuing to get them a meal. The sea creature was at an optimal distance for him to make a quick jab with his weapon and catch it.

But first, he had to cock the weapon back.

The moment that Sokka was about to finish catching them their lunch, the bubble stopped above him and just a little ways to the side. The blunt end of the weapon edged closer to it in a small millisecond...

But the bubble didn't pop.

''Katara...'' Sokka said slowly in a voice that sounded like it was very patient and understanding, but in reality it wasn't very patient and understanding. His very own and patented Katara senses were tingling and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

''Look Sokka, I caught one!'' Katara said happily, disregarding the tone of her brother's voice.

Slowly, like he was afraid to look up, Sokka looked up at his sister with a mixture of annoyance and exasperation when he saw the water magic bubble situated above his head. His sister was bending the water right on top of him.

He didn't want to bathe again, not in the cold. He was about to tell her to put the fish away.

Too bad, since Katara's control over the bubble slipped in that exact moment.

'Splash'

'Plop'


End file.
